


Subject DæDr3am

by Paisley_Squidd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisley_Squidd/pseuds/Paisley_Squidd
Summary: This was just some small alien thing I wrote during a long drive, chapters may be a bit unsteady <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Open your eyes, sweets.

Alarms blared and red lights flashed as George ran through the halls, abandoning his lab coat long ago as he ran for the exit with his field partner sapnap. The experiment had broken free.  
"George, where are we going?!" Screamed sapnap, following close behind George. No answer. George slid around the corner, only to come to a dead stop.  
"Don't move." He said, sticking his arm out to catch a speeding sapnap before he went any farther.  
There he was. Experiment Dædr3am. He stood at nearly seven feet tall, towering both of the scientists by a good few inches. Only a few, right? Dream looked to the scientists, dripping from the fluid he had been suspended in. He was wearing nearly nothing, except a loose hospital gown he must have snagged before going on his rampage. The towering specimen watched the two of the scientists and waited for them to move. As George started to back up and drag sapnap with him, Dream burst into a full blown sprint towards the two, shoving past right between them and making a run for another doorway.  
His mask.  
When the agency had found specimen DæDr3am, he had been light green and covered in a suit of tight tactical armor. A boney like mask strapped around his head, flat with what resembled a smileyface carved into it. It had been taken to study, just like the rest of his things. According to sapnap, the response team had taken Dreams mask and he had almost fallen limp completely. Maybe it had been a source of energy? They could not let him get that mask. For the sake of their own skin, even.  
George yelled, reaction time envying that of an alarm clock even, and took off after dream. "Where are you going? You cant go in there!" He would shout, leaving sapnap in the dust.  
He ignored the lights and the evacuation notice taking priority of the sirens. This was the field teams job. He shouldnt be here, he knows it. Sapnap even tried telling him so.

All George could think of was his hours of research that was invested in figuring out Dream. He had never actually seen his experiment awake before; the way his muscles flexed, his agility was definitely inhuman. George pondered after Dream had started gaining distance, Meaning the brunette had to now resort to searching rooms for him.  
"His leg structure could propose his jump height would be impossible to hit by human standards.." George muttered to himself, walking into a new room to search and pausing. 

The door slammed behind him, a sound not far off from the clicking noise a bird of flight would make filled the room as things shifted all around him. Was Dream seriously this fast? George was shoved the the wall.  
He closed his eyes, bracing for any form of torment that was to come his way; but after a few seconds, nothing happened. A rough hand gently grabbed George's jaw, tipping his head up.  
"Open your eyes, sweets." A new voice? It sounded almost like honey, quiet and smooth with a hint of foreign mannerisms. Despite his conscience screaming at him, George couldnt help but listen. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see the 7 foot giant had pinned him to the wall his back was pressed against. A leg was between Georges thighs, and two forearms on either side of his head. He could totally see how people got off to this stuff now.  
His face immediately flushed, all of his features now framed in bright red. How could he manage to think this way when he could die any second? This wasnt just him, right? It couldn't be. No way.  
"Oh?" Dream gripped George's jaw a bit tighter, dropping his face down to level. The leg was removed from between George's thighs to make it easier bending down to equal height.  
Dream had found his things; his armor now covering his body and his mask of bone hiding his features much like when they had first found him. George lightly placed his fingers on the front of the mask, tracing the features carved into it. The cracks, the odd material it was bound with, the grooves from what George assumed was some sort of battle; and Dream stood perfectly still while George did as he pleased. It was almost as Dream was dealing with a small child.


	2. George, are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and dream go through some tense time together, but Sapnap interrupts a bit too soon <3

George's hands slowly traveled downwards, Avoiding the skin of Dreams face and inspecting the plates of his armor. It's unlike anything George has ever seen; a deep forest green metal compound, brown highlights, and a black suit underneath. It was fascinating.   
George's eyes dipped lower than they should have, at his minds expense. His face had calmed down after being a bit distracted; his cheeks remained dusted with light pink shades.  
"Like what you see, sweets?" Dream hummed, the smirk evident in his tone. George coughed awkwardly, yanking his hands back and averting his gaze. Dream chuckled, slamming his knee between George's legs once more and standing more to his normal height. He leaned down to George's ear, nearly growling with how deep his voice had become.  
"I can show you more if that is what you'd like. Yes?"   
George would be lying if he said he didn't want to. This was research, wasn't it? Anatomy investigation? Could he classify it as that?  
Dream chuckled quietly, slowly taking off pieces of his armor. First came the wrist guards, the shoulder pads; the chest plate. Dream skillfully unbound the straps and hooks holding everything in place, gently setting down the bulky pieces on the ground next to them. He stopped once he got to the skintight suit that was underneath the metal. pitch black, it reflected a small bit of light with the slight shine it had. It showed Dreams body perfectly. His curves, his muscle structure; George's gaze avoided the obvious tent that he knew he shouldn't draw his attention. Dreams hands found George's waist as he returned to his original position, pressed against George and towering over him. The scientist placed a finger to the bottom of Dreams mask; he lifted gently, only enough to expose the taller man's mouth. Dream leaned closer, his grin softening, and-  
"George!? Where are you?!" Sapnap yelled from down the hallway, rapidly flinging doors open.  
Dream locked the door, right?  
George flinched away, but Dreams grip still held quite steady.  
“It’s okay, sweets. Just relax a bit.” Dream cooed, rubbing circles against Georges' side and seeming to emit almost a soft chirping noise.  
The door started rattling intensely, George closed his eyes tight and leaned into the creature towering in front of him. He was so getting fired for this.  
Oh wow.  
Was that cinnamon? No, more like a cup of hot cocoa; With a hint of earthy tones- Charcoal, maybe?  
Was that what Dream normally smells like? George didn’t trust it.  
George opened his eyes, only to see that Dream was no longer in front of him. He was all alone in the room. The armor on the floor, the chirping noise, the soft hands providing warmth to his waist; all traces of Dream being in the room had disappeared. He was taken back to reality as the doors' continuous rattling became accompanied by panicked yelling.  
“George?! Hello? Are you okay?!” It was Sapnap, he knew George was there.  
But where was Dream? Was he going to be okay if George opened the door? He couldn’t wait much longer until Sapnap started trying to break down the door. That was his job, after all, trained as a field operator. While George always stayed at the lab, the lack of action had always bored Sapnap. He was trained for on the go inspections, being put in the field along with the response team. It was always a comforting thought that if needed, George's friend would have the experience to protect them both; up until now, that is.   
George unsteadily walked to the door, turning the lock carefully. He just so happened to turn it right as Sapnap charged the door, and both boys were sent tumbling inwards. The world cut short for a few moments in George's eyes.  
“George, hello? Did you hit your head? Oh my god-” Sapnaps voice faded in, George groaned and worked up enough strength to open his eyes.  
Oh.  
George was pinned under Sapnap. Why is he always the one on the bottom?  
Sapnap had his knee placed between George's legs for support, his forearms pressed to the cold floor next to George's head and his face was dangerously close for comfort. George had never seen Sapnap in this light before; his lips look so soft.   
What? No, definitely not.   
Sapnap smiled, laughing quietly   
“At least you’re not dead. Are you okay?”  
George's eyes focused on the ceiling, he could swear he sees something, even though his still blurred vision. Something shifted, something that looked weirdly familiar. His vision started to clear after a while of unfocusing, and he could pinpoint some key features. Blond hair, the Black bodysuit;  
The mask. Uh oh.  
“Dude, what are you looking at?” Sapnap said, completely oblivious.  
“We have to leave,” George whispered, gently pressing his hands against his friend's chest.  
“George, are you okay?” The taller man sounded a bit more concerned now, replacing his forearms with his hands to give George a bit more room.  
A slight chittering echoed from the ceiling, and George watched frozen in place as Dream started to mauver into a more convenient dropping position.   
They had to leave, preferably now. Like, right now.  
"Do you hear that?" Sapnap moved to look around a bit more, Stradling George's hips rather than pinning him down. He shifted a bit, looking behind them at the door.  
George yelped, his face bright red as he instinctively held on to Saps hips.   
"Woah, George; we can get freaky in the bunks later but we gotta not die first." Sapnap winked at him, laughing as his friend turned even redder than before. that was the tipping point. The chirp had grown louder, Dream drops from the ceiling, Landing a table near them with a loud bang. He rushed to tackle Sapnap off of George, tumbling with him a few feet away. Sapnap yelled, doing his best to protect himself and fend off the giant currently out for his limbs.   
George had to put a stop to this somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so uh. i'm very sorry this took so long, I've been distracted with some other stuff and just haven't been able to think much lately; hopefully chapter three will be out much sooner! this is so short guys, i don't know how to make things longer


End file.
